general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrone Johnson (Miami)
'Tyrone Johnson '''is the main protagonist of Do Miami: Day By Day. He's graduated high school, and has learned the dangers of Miami in the hood. Appearance and Personality Tyrone has a rather large and visible afro with light brown eyes. He usually wears jackets or a vest with a T-shirt over it, he also has sideburns with slight facial hair going across his entire face. Tyrone is known to have a bad-temper and is easily upset, he can be very aggressive when mad and also loves a good but fair fight, also usually participating in rumbles. He cares deeply for his friends, but hasn't gotten close to anyone new since his abusive father died. Background Tyrone was born somewhere in North Miami Beach living a rather average life, until his father started doing drugs and gambling all of their money. The family was in extreme debt due to this and had to live in a crummy apartment in a horrible neighborhood with lots of crime and gang activity. Some time after this, his father became abusive both to him and his mother, leaving both him but more of his mother emotional pain. His father died in his sleep after an overdose of sleeping pills. Events of Do Miami: Day By Day ''TBA Relationships Trisha Johnson Tyrone is revealed to be very close to his mother, when she is shot up at his graduation he breaks down in tears and weeps over her corpse for her to come back, and is only feeling slightly better after Eddie consoles him. He still misses his mother but his main priority is to get revenge on Tyler for what he did to him and mainly his mother. Alvin Johnson Alvin and Tyrone are revealed to have a strained relationship. He hated what his dad did to him and his mother and how he took drugs and stayed out all night. But it is revealed at Alvin's funeral that Tyrone, although hating what his father did loved him dearly, after the speech he gave at his father's funeral. Jamal Cozart Tyrone and Jamal seem to be like usual best friends, but it is much more than that as they both care deeply for each other, and almost love each other like they're brothers. It is shown in the third and fifth issue how close and Tyrone really are, and how he never gave up on Tyrone, no matter what the doctor said about his chances of survival. Jamal and Tyrone share a brotherly bond that is practically impossible to be severed. Eddie Kato Tyrone and Eddie are very close friends. They met sometime in high school and since then they have been closer than ever. Right after Tyrone's mother was killed, Eddie consoles Tyrone, which evidently makes him feel slightly better and improves their friendship even more. When Tyrone is laying in the hospital unconcious and the doctor says Tyrone isn't going to make it, Eddie automatically denies it. It is revealed by Eddie that Jamal, and Tyrone are basically his family. Tyler Tyler and Tyrone's relationship is made of nothing but pure hate. Tyrone has known Tyler in the past, but his only real interaction with him was when Jamal was punched by him, leading to Tyrone and Jamal to jump Tyler. In the third issue, Tyler shoots Tyrone three times and leaves him lying on the floor to die. Because of this event, Tyrone wants revenge against Tyler and hates him bitterly, he succeeds in getting revenge as in the final issue of Volume 1, he brutally beats Tyler to death with brass knuckles. Jamero Cozart Jamero and Tyrone are never seen interacting, and have yet to interact, but it can be assumed that they have a stable relationship and know each other, due to the fact that Tyrone is best friends with his cousin. Killed Victims *Tyler Appearances Volume 1: The Change *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 Volume 2: Canonization *Issue 7 *Issue 8 Trivia *The song 'Savage' by Keef is used to represent how Tyrone has become savage since the beginning of the series to now. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Characters Category:Dark Category:Protagonists